


Halloween2017 Day1

by eb18490



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: Halloween Prompt!: "I just caught my coworker hiding in a closet, during the office's Halloween pot luck, eating the good candy and instead of ratting them out I joined them.”





	Halloween2017 Day1

**Author's Note:**

> First out of 3 Halloween 2017 prompts! Enjoy! :)

She hated potlucks; there were always too many people there, loud talking, too much food. Sometimes she wondered what all the other introverts of the world did at parties; did they suffer through them, or did they just bail?

She walked through the deserted hall, still able to hear the loud chatting of her bosses and coworkers. The fact they didn’t miss her brought her some consolation.

Suddenly, she heard one of the partygoers walk down the hall. The pounding of their feet on the floor wasn’t subtle, which was surprising, since the floors were carpeted. She panicked, spotting a broom closet out of her peripheral vision. Maybe she could hide there until they left.

She fumbled with the doorknob, tripping over the frayed carpet in the doorway.

“Ow!”

Her heart sped up. Who the heck was in there with her? And where was the light switch?

She pressed her hand against the wall, trying to locate the switch.

“Why-“ She said as the light turned on, revealing one of her coworkers. Coincidentally, he was the guy she found attractive, and her face burned with embarrassment over being stuck with him in here.

He was sitting on a box, holding one of the bowls of candy.

“You have got to be kidding me,” She continued.

“Do you have any idea how uncomfortable it is in there?”

“That’s why I left. But you just took all the good candy and didn’t tell me?”

She reached out, picking up one of the mini Kit Kats.

“These are my favorites.” She said, grinning.

“As long as you don’t eat the Reese’s, I’m fine with sharing.” He also smiled.

“I hate those.”

“Well, then I guess there won’t be any problems.”

She laughed, throwing the wrapper at him.


End file.
